I Swear It
by MakuChan
Summary: The Inu gang is fighting a Giant Centipede, when Kanna steals Sango's soul. Miroku has sworn to protect Sango, but now what does he do? Miroku x Sango, slight violence, perversion, fluff
1. What happened to you?

A giant centipede reared in the night, devouring a small village. Women and children ran in fear and men were slaughtered before it. The herikotsu gleamed, and many of its writhing legs were severed from the demon. The huge boomerang flew back to Sango, and the rest of the Inu group leaped forth. The tetsuaiga flew through the air and gashed through the demons side. But rather than attacking Inuyasha again, it reared once again and came down upon Sango. It bit through her shoulder and lifted her in the air, and tossed her to the side as a sacred arrow pierced it. Sango fell to the ground, and no one noticed her begin to rise, no one noticed Kanna in the shadows with her mirror, no one noticed Sango's eyes go blank, and no one noticed her lay back down.

Miroku looked over at Sango's lifeless form, and swore to himself to protect her. The demon, apparently finding Sango's flesh tasty, headed for her body. Miroku jumped in front of her, threw a sacred sutra at the demons head, and hit it with his staff. The demons head burst open and it recoiled in pain, and Inuyasha swung with the tetsuaiga and cut off its head. Kagome had rushed over to Sango and was checking her wounds.

"Hm… I don't see why she is unconscious. The wound is on her right side, so her heart is fine…" She politely asked Miroku and Inuyasha to leave so she could wrap the wound properly, and they obeyed. But Miroku, being the lecher he was, climbed ups a tree to look in through the hole in the roof. He had trouble in the tree when his robe was caught on a branch, however, and Sango was already bandaged when he reached the roof. He slipped back down and went in the hut with Inuyasha.

A few days later, everything was back to normal. Sango was up and about, and the sun shined warmly. But there was something odd about Sango that day. Her eyes were dull and her movements halfhearted. "Is everything alright, Sango?" Miroku asked. He was worried about her, he couldn't deny that.

"Oh yes, Miroku, I'm fine." She said in a flat voice. "I just had another dream about Kohaku last night." Miroku thought a moment. 'Normally when that happens she awakens breathing heavily, and last night was my watch. I don't understand. And she hasn't a hint of sadness in her voice.'

"It's alright, Sango." He said in a sympathetic voice. He took her by the shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace. 'This is the final test. I'm sorry my dear, but I will take the pain to know if your safe.' Sango didn't struggle. Miroku's hands lowered and groped Sango's rear, but still she did nothing. Although Miroku enjoyed this treat, no pain befell him. Sango would have normally hit him as hard as she could at this point. He pushed her away, but gently. "Sango… are you sure your ok?"

Just as he said this, her eyes closed and her head lolled onto her shoulder, and her body went limp. "Sango!" Miroku caught her just before she hit the ground, and shook her gently. "Sango! Say something to me! Anything! Wake up!"

Inuyasha's ears perked at the noise. He leaped down from his tree perch and ran to where Miroku was. "What happened, Monk?" he yelled. All he saw was Miroku sitting there holding an unconscious Sango.

"She was just standing there, and she went limp- but before that she was acting oddly and had no emotion." Kagome ran over. "Kagome, please check her wounds once again."

Kagome did as he said, only taking parts of the bandage over her shoulder off. She revealed the wound, still oozing blood, but the wound itself was now in the shape of a spider. The same spider Naraku held on his back. The three of them just stared at it for a moment, and Kagome screamed.

"That centipede must have been sent by Naraku! What do we do?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"We have to go find him. Or one of his minions. Sango's life may be at stake, or ours. Who knows what they might make her do." Miroku replied. He took Sango in his arms once more. He remembered his oath on the night of the centipede attack- 'I won't let anything happen to you my dear. I'll free you. I swear it!

Oooh, don't we all hate these disappointing endings. I'm working on the second/last chapter already, so It might even be up today ;


	2. Where are you?

Inuyasha leaped through the dense forest, the scent of Naraku sparse in the air. Behind him, Miroku ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara stayed behind in the village with Kiade. Inuyasha had had the hugest argument with her about it; saying going after Naraku was too dangerous for Kagome to go along. Sango's body, however, had vanished soon before they left.

Inuyasha sat for a moment, and Miroku stopped running. "The scent…" he said. He sniffed the air a few times. "It's gone. Naraku's scent wandered too far away. We might as well stop for the night. The sun was passing behind the horizon in the west. "You've been running all day, Miroku. You've gotta be tired." And he was. Ever since that morning when they found the hideous scar of Naraku on Sango's shoulder, they had been running about trying to catch a scent. When they had at about mid afternoon, they had run following it.

"Fine." Miroku managed to stammer between breaths. He sat down. He closed his eyes and dozed, regaining some of his strength. He waited until Inuyasha was asleep, and rose. "I'll go, you stay here and get some rest." He whispered. He knew Inuyasha didn't need rest nearly as bad as he did, but he couldn't rest until he knew Sango was safe. He started walking in the direction in which they had been running.

Sango… Sango where are you? Where are you, my dear Sango? I haven't had a chance to tell you how much I care for you… how much I love you… Please come home to me.

Naraku, receiving news from the Sanyosho that Inuyasha had drifted off to sleep and Miroku had wandered on alone, sent a puppet as fast as he could with Kagura to be rid of them. He sat alone, in his protected castle, in the corner of an empty dark room. He looked up suddenly, and his eyes gleamed.

Sorry about the short chapter. The REAL last chapter will be up soon ; it might be tomorrow though. Keep in touch!


	3. Do you know I love you?

Still wandering about blindly in the dark, Miroku finally came into a clearing where the nearly full moon shined brightly. A figure lay crumpled and bleeding in the center, this figure with velvety brown hair, and her face turned away. She held many wounds from battle, one of which being her shoulder, which was no longer in the shape of a spider.

Miroku rushed forward. "Sango, Sango? Say something to me, please! Don't leave me!" he took the form of his love in his arms. "Please Sango, there's so much I still need to tell you!" He held her close, and rocked gently, resting his head on her brow. "I promised I would protect you… I failed. I Failed Sango, you know how bad that feels?" Her blood was soaking into his robes. The wounds were fresh. "Don't leave me… Sango, I love you, Sango!"

"Oh how touching. The demon slayer and the monk, together at last." A low voice murmured from the shadows. Miroku froze. 'Naraku.' The puppet stepped out from among the trees, and Miroku carefully placed Sango down on the ground. He noted, as he stood, that the ground was hard, and he should make her a more comfortable bed.

"Naraku, What have you done to Sango!" Pure hatred rang in his voice, as he stood to protect the fallen woman.

"I myself did nothing. But my wonderful daughter Kanna helped wondrously. And as for her wounds, a few stray demons happened by just as she began to wake. She fought most of them off before she fell again." Miroku looked about and noticed her herikotsu lying not far away, and the remains of a few slain demons.

"You'll pay for what you've done, Naraku!" Miroku yelled. He knew the wind tunnel would be of no use in this battle, for it was Naraku. The Sanyosho had to be somewhere nearby. He knelt down next to Sango and took her sword from its scabbard, and whispered 'may I borrow this?' He spun about and ran at Naraku. But the Baboon clad demon wasn't so easily destroyed.

"Your tired, monk. Why didn't you rest when Inuyasha said you should? It is nearly dawn and you haven't slept a bit. Fool." Sango's sword flashed as it came around for another swing, but it missed. 'I'm not very good at this;' Miroku thought feverishly. Naraku burst many tendrils of darkness out from him, and many of them hit Miroku causing him to fall. The baboon stood above him, eyes gleaming. "die." Unexpectedly, the herikotsu flew over his head and sliced Naraku in halves, and it vanished to be replaced with a small wooden doll. Miroku spun about to see Sango standing there, her bangs in her face, and her body rigid. The heraikotsu flew back to her, but she didn't bother to catch it.

"Miroku," she said in pained gasps. "your not allowed to die." He was too worried to chuckle. He stood up, ignoring his own pains, and ran to her side. He pushed her bangs from her face to see not a grimace of pain, but a calm look of submission.

"Sango, no-" she looked up. Her eyes warm and kind, rather that harsh and full of ridicule. "Come, lets get going back to Inuyasha and Kagome…"

"Oh Miroku, how do you always stay so hopeful?" she sighed, leaning into his shoulder. A few rays of light began to streak the morning sky. "I've lost everything, Miroku. My family, my brother, all I have left is my life. And well, Look at me." She gestured to all her wounds. "I admire your optimism."

"Come on Sango. Don't talk like that. Besides, you have me." He pulled her into a gentle hug, careful to watch her wounds and balance. "When I found you lying in the clearing a bit ago, all I could think of was how I had sworn to protect you, and how I haven't told you yet that I…" he held her close to him, as though if he were to let go all the world would end.  
Sango was surprised at being hugged, and now she leaned into his strong embrace. "That I love you, Sango." Her heart seemed to stop beating. This moment lasted forever, and yet it all went to fast. "I've loved you for so long, but hadn't the gut to tell you. I swore I would protect you, even though you don't need it, but I will. I need you to live for me."

"Miroku… I..." Sango stammered. "I love you… too…" She clutched at his robe and her knees buckled. Miroku swept her off her feet and held her in his arms.

"Now we won't have any of that. It's not that far back to Inuyasha, and he's bound to be angry with me when I left him alone in the middle of the night." He leaned in to her face and nuzzled her nose. Her cheeks tuned crimson, and she looked away. But then she wrapped her arms about his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you. For everything. I love you so much…" She said to herself. Miroku walked over to the Heraikotsu and knelt down to pick it up. "Isn't that a lot to carry?" she asked, worried. "I can probably walk-"

"No, I wouldn't allow it my dear." He said. And with that, he began to walk back to camp.

THE END


End file.
